The Less You Know, the Better
by Andraiyel
Summary: Dr. Lelouch Lamperouge is baffled when 3 new patients are admitted to the G4 wing of the hospital he heads. Admitted under normal circumstances, these new patients continue downhill into a spiral of events that neither he nor his nurse, C.C., can reverse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: .....err, yeah. So yay. My third fanfic. *waves little flag in celebration* I have been high off of cold and flu medicine *cough cough, sees lungs on floor*(ooo that can't be good... ) for the past couple of days which lead to me having some strange dreams. This is one of them. Has nothing to do with the series. It just so happened that Lelouch and C.C. were the stars of my dream. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Really? If I owned Code Geass I would not be sitting at my computer writing fanfiction. C'mon.

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge, head doctor at Sarhara Advanced Medical Treatment Facility, walked down the all but bustling hallways towards the G4 wing. The G4 wing, also known as the intensive care unit, was where patients of the most critical condition were sent, and also where you would most likely find Dr. Lamperouge. He had spent most of his five years working at Sarhara in this very wing.

Now how had he gotten to be the head doctor of a very well renowned hospital if he had worked there a mere five years? That is what most of the patients asked themselves when they became aware of his position. However, all of the nurses and doctors knew this and did not question the judgment of the board for promoting him to such heights in such an unheard of period of time. The patients that he worked with directly always died. He was never able to keep them alive, but that was because they were already too far gone. So then why had he been promoted if he was not even able to keep his patients alive? What he did was almost as good as if he had been able to save their lives.

The few people who knew Dr. Lamperouge very well (i.e. patients and close colleagues) knew the exact reasoning for his many promotions. Some would say he had mystical powers, others would say he had a gift, and others yet would say that he had been touched by the hand of god. And then there were the few that would say it was a hoax or mere hypnotism. Any of these things could have been true.

All that was for sure was that there was something special about him. He had some form of "gift," as some would say, where he was able to help his patients deal with their pain better than any drug ever could or would. He was able to take them away from reality, the pain of everyday life, and replace it with something beautiful. He would weave magical illusions for people who he himself deemed as worthy. He would hide them away from whatever it was that was causing them such pain and misery. He himself knew not the limitations or the extent of this power, but he used it to his greatest potential to help the people that he could.

And that is what had led him to the three patients he was about to meet. He glanced at the chart he was holding as he continued to walk through the almost barren hallways. The three patients had been in a motor vehicle accident and were almost completely immobilized and ultimately unable to communicate with the outside world. He continued to brief himself before arrival. They had extensive burns covering the whole of their bodies, however they had all but disappeared, replaced by a pale grey skin covering the entirety of their bodies.

'Strange,' he thought to himself, although this was far from the strangest thing he had seen.

They were completely bald and their eyes had changed to a completely white color, although as far as it could be told, their eyesight was completely intact, in fact it was perfect. Their bodies had contorted and their bones had somehow reacted to the accident, resulting in a growth of body length. Each of the patients was now an approximate 8.7 feet in length and at an estimated 117 lbs. Their insides were completely shredded by the force of the impact, except somehow, they had managed to stay alive without the extra help of Life-Support. They were unhealthily underweight, yet no matter how hard the other doctors tried, the patients had yet to gain a single ounce of weight since they had been airlifted to the hospital twelve days ago. The only difference between the three patients was that one of them was female and the other two were male. Well that and their names. Maryelc Lucotta, Zander Gheretto, and Samiel Dhroyen.

He looked up from the clipboard. The increasing abnormality of the case was what finally got Dr. Lamperouge appointed to it. He had already been observing the progression of the three patients prior to his appointment and he had been happy to take it since he had not had a single case in about a month. Of course he would not be working this case by himself. He had his own personal nurse, C.C., walking along side him towards the G4 wing.

One could say that she had "powers" of her own. What her powers were exactly was unknown, well at least by everyone besides herself. What was known for sure was that she could see into people's minds and was able to communicate with the farthest gone of people. This was unbeknownst to anyone besides himself and C.C., however. She was already strange as it was, with her lengthy green hair and her air of silence. She would never talk to anyone. Not a single person in the hospital had ever heard her voice. Well, besides Lelouch. Except they only spoke through their minds. He had no idea when the last time it was that she spoke out loud to another person. He didn't think that she even knew this. Lelouch also had no idea why she did not speak out loud. She was a very fiery, opinionated young woman. In the conversations that they held through the connection of their minds, she brought up points that he never would have thought about otherwise. Whenever they had an argument, no matter how much support he had to back himself up, she would always win. Always. She was also known for always having the last word or say in things. Well, at least known by him.

She was an abnormal woman. Besides the fact that she never spoke, there was also the fact that no one knew her exact age or where she had come from. No one knew Dr. Lamperouge's exact age either, but they did not question him. She had beautifully exotic looks and long, lime green hair that flowed down her back in a water fall-like manner. She looked to be about twenty years of age, but that was just an average guess by some of the other doctors and nurses around the hospital.

Her arrival at the hospital was even stranger than her appearance. One day she had just appeared at Lelouch's side in midnight black scrubs, her hair tied securely back into a ponytail, a clipboard in her delicate pale hands, and a look that said she belonged here and here only. Her sudden appearance brought many questions, but not any that ever reached Dr. Lamperouge's ears. There were no questions asked by Lelouch, which meant no questions asked by anyone else because no one ever questioned Dr. Lamperouge's judgment.

Lelouch handed the clipboard containing the files and charts on their new patients to C.C. for her to review. He wanted her to be well knowledgeable of the new patients before they arrived because he trusted her analysis of situations over that of anyone else's.

She read it quickly and then handed it back to him for him to review once more. _"This is strange. I have a bad feeling about this case. There is something wrong and I don't like it,"_ she told him silently.

"_I have an inkling that you are correct. I was given the same impression while reading it. Why do you think that is though? Their initial conditions were not brought on by anything that was out of the ordinary. I mean,it was just a car crash, right? However, it is what has developed over the past few days that has brought them to our attention. I don't believe that I have ever heard of anything like this, but so far this is far from the strangest cases that we have received. What is your opinion on the matter? Maybe…" _Lelouch paused, trying to think of what to say next.

"_We cannot know entirely what is wrong with them until we have time to examine them ourselves. I have a hunch that what we find will not be to our liking however,"_ she ended that statement with a note of pessimism. Lelouch knew that that was his cue to stop questioning her because she had nothing further to say.

They finally reached the G4 wing and he walked ahead of C.C. to hold the door open for her. She didn't even take one step inside before she was on her knees with an expression of absolute pain contorting her delicate features. She lifted her hands to cover her ears and tucked her chin to her chest, as if trying to block out some horrendous sound. This would not have been strange had the hallway not been as silent as death.

Lelouch quickly let go of the door and knelt beside her, grabbing her wrists. _"What is it? What are you hearing? C.C. tell me!"_ he yelled silently to her, knowing that she would probably not respond to his questions.

On the very rare occasion that she would, she opened her mind to him, letting him hear exactly what it was that she was hearing.

In less than a second, a high-pitched, ear piercing scream filled his mind. "_HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" _It sounded feminine, but at that volume, Lelouch was loath to tell. He let go of C.C.'s wrists and futilely covered his own ears against the sound, immediately regretting his decision to ask C.C. what it was that she was hearing.

* * *

**A/N: No that is not my whole dream, in case you were wondering. And yes, I know it was a really short chapter. I really like reviews letting me know what you peoples think. They help to let me know if I should even bother to continue writing. If I get enough reviews (approx. _a lot_) then I will update asap with the next chapter. XD  
**

~Andraiyel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank the people that did review for their kind words XD thank you very much. Also, the OCs. I know that many of you have an aversion to stories that contain OCs. I do as well. Every time that I see one, the first thing that comes into my mind is, "Sheesh, if your gonna use your own characters, why don't you just go write your own story!" And then I proceed to skip that fanfic... *shame* Also, Why didn't I just use minor characters from the anime? Eh, that is because all the characters that were in the anime didn't really fit with what was in my mind's eye(you may disagree by the end of this...). Although, I was seriously considering Cornelia for one of the spots... But the OCs will not be focused on throughout the story. I will try to keep the spotlight on either Lelouch or C.C.

Enjoy chapter 2 XD

* * *

_The Less You Know, the Better_

_Chapter 2_

_By: Andraiyel  
_

Lelouch grimaced as he pressed his hands futilely down over his ears. C.C. was completely hunched over at this point. Her hands were clamped tightly down over her ears and she was so bent far over that her forehead was mere centimeters from the floor, her lime green bangs brushing against the cool, pale yellow tiles.

"C.C. make it stop!" he gasped through gritted teeth.

Even though she never spoke, she clearly understood when she was being spoken to. Lelouch didn't know if there was anything that she could do though to make it stop.

His eyes screwed shut at the intensity of the wailing. "_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"_ it continued, showing no signs of letting up any time soon. The intensity of it was amazing. The volume reached such heights that it was ear shattering. If it had been outside of their minds, it probably would have broken at least a few windows.

"_AAAAHHHH-"_ And then it stopped. As quickly as it had started, it stopped. Lelouch looked around him only to realize that it wasn't the noise that had stopped, but C.C. had somehow managed to break the link between their minds that was allowing him to hear the screaming. C.C. was still in the hunched over position with her hands over her ears and her eyes tightly closed. Lelouch scooted over to where she was and gently laid a hand on her back. He knew that if he tried to speak through his mind to her, she would not hear him due to the volume of the shrieking.

Rubbing soothing circles into her back he softly said, "C.C., is there any way that you can make the noise stop? Do you know where it is coming from? Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

She did not move a single inch, not even attempting to signal to him if she knew the answers to any of his questions. Then her head raised and her amber eyes were opened wider than Lelouch had ever seen them before. She was listening to something other than screaming now. There were no words to describe what it was that she was hearing other than absolutely terrifying.

"_Lelouch get out of here!"_ she tried to scream unsuccessfully at him, but unable to because she had severed the bond that connected them. She turned towards him, eyes still wide and hands still covering her ears, absolutely petrified. Lelouch just stared at her, trying to decipher what it was that she wanted to get across to him.

"_Go now before-" _Suddenly, her words were halted, not that they would have gotten through to him anyways. Her face smoothed out in less than a fraction of a second and her facial expression returned to its normally placid self. Her hands fell back to her sides and she got back up on her feet as if nothing at all had happened. Lelouch just stared up at her from his position on the ground in disbelief.

With the link re-establishedhe immediately asked her, _"What the hell was that? Are you ok? What did you hear afterwards?" _All the while he was talking she just stared at him blankly. The look on her face told him that she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, almost as if he was speaking a different language.

"_Are you even listening?"_ he finished, still kneeling on the ground unknowingly.

"_What are you talking about?" _C.C. asked him obliviously, like the past ten minutes hadn't even happened.

"_Are you kidding me? Let me tell you, it isn't funny," _he snapped.

"_Oh, you mean the screaming."_

Lelouch stared at her like she had three were simultaneously on fire.

Both were so engrossed in their one-sided conversation that neither of them saw her coming. _WHACK!_ She smacked her cane against the wall that was right next to Lelouch's head, mere centimeters from his pretty little face. He did not move an inch. Lelouch did not even have to look up to know that it was none other than Cornelia and her deadly walking stick of doom. He had been hit with it so many times that he had lost count after 127. He knew from experience that the fact that she had hit the wall instead of him meant that she was in a rarely seen good mood. And he was not going to be the one to spoil it.

"Would you like to tell us why the hell you are on the floor, Lamperouge?" she asked with a sneer.

'Us?...' It took him a minute to realize that she was being trailed by a group of trembling interns.

The interns were shaking like rabbits tossed in the middle of the interstate between two colossal semis. They looked like they had been struck by the hand of God. Which probably meant that she had already hit a few of them with her 'magic teaching stick,' as she liked to call it.

She liked to say, "that one hit with this sucker would keep them in line for the rest of their internship." Which was probably true considering not many people liked being hit with sticks once, let alone multiple times. He shuddered slightly, thinking back to the many beatings he had taken.

Lelouch quickly jumped to his feet and addressed her with a smile, "Good morning to you too, Dr. Cornelia. I see that you have gotten your new interns. I hope that you are treating them well."

She scowled at him. Although he was her boss, she had been working there for longer and was technically his elder. Therefore, she believed that he did not deserve any respect from her. Which she demonstrated every day. Beating him with her ridiculous stick, refusing to call him doctor, talking down to him, refusing to consult him before a major decision was made, and many, many other ways. He could go on forever. She was a damn good doctor though, so Lelouch just let her be. At least for now. He hadn't snapped yet and wasn't planning on doing so anytime soon.

She looked over towards C.C. When Cornelia turned to address C.C., Lelouch looked around her and gave the interns a look of sympathy, trying to apologize for her through his eyes. He truly felt sorry for them. Cornelia glared at C.C.

"I see that you are just as mute as ever, witch."

C.C. locked her gaze with Cornelia, glowering. More than anything else, Cornelia hated C.C. Lelouch had no idea why. There hadn't been any violent, or even verbal for that matter, confrontations between them. They just immediately disliked each other from the very first moment that they had met. However, there was a mutual respect for one another between them. Cornelia had never once raised her cane against C.C., and C.C. had never once raised whatever weapon she could get her hands on against Cornelia. Lelouch hoped to keep it that way.

Lelouch turned his gaze from the interns over towards C.C. and Cornelia. The tension was rising and the air was thick with it. He could have cut it with a knife and served it on fancy little plates to the interns attempting unsuccessfully to hide behind their clipboards. This was not going to end well.

Lelouch grabbed C.C. by the wrist and tugged her towards him, breaking the little staring contest that had been going on between her and Cornelia. Indigo colored eyes came around to bore holes into his head.

Cue stick. It came out from behind her to strike him in the shins, but he had seen it coming so he neatly dodged it.

"Well Dr. Cornelia, C.C. and I must be on our way for we have business to attend to in the G4 wing. It was lovely seeing you, but we must leave you to finish guiding these future doctors around their new work place for the next fifty weeks." He smiled sweetly at her and the fresh meat. The interns turned wide-eyed towards him, pleading with their eyes for him not to leave them alone with this she-devil once more. He gave a quick bow and was off at a clipped pace with C.C. close by his side.

The amber-eyed girl beside him grumbled the whole way down the hall. _"That bitch. I am going to kill her while she sleeps. That stupid ass stick of hers. She has two perfectly working legs. It should be illegal for her to carry that thing around. She doesn't even need it to walk. Let's see how well she walks after I shove it up her-"_

"C.C.!" Lelouch snapped, immediately halting all of the violent images that were flooding into his head courtesy of the green-haired witch on his left. They were pretty twisted. There was one of Cornelia "accidentally" falling into a wood chipper, of her tumbling down three flights of stairs, one of ravenous deer and other wildlife eating her alive, and it just got worse from there. There was one that had to do with hamsters and a case of Mountain Dew, but Lelouch had yet to figure that one out. He was pretty sure that whatever it happened to be, it was violent and he would regret asking about it.

They arrived at the heart of the G4 wing, C.C. still seething beside Lelouch as he reached over the counter of the nurses' station to grab the patient charts. The halls were unusually empty, but the whole hospital had been that way as of late. There weren't even any nurses posted at the station.

"Okay, so lets see what room our patients are in this time, shall we," he muttered to himself, glancing through the names upon names of patients on the list.

"_Eh, C.C., what were the names of our patients again?" _he asked, a bit embarrassed that he had already forgotten the names of the patients after just having briefed himself. Twice.

C.C. just sighed and rolled her eyes with mock impatience. _"Maryelc Lucotta, Samiel Dhroyen, and Zander Gheretto," _she repeated slowly for him.

"_Err, right. What strange names… I wonder where names like those originate," _he said absently, not really wanting an answer.

He brushed the midnight-colored bangs out of his face, searching the chart for the names that C.C. had told him. Their names weren't on the list. He went through the list once more, not finding hide or hair of a Zander Gheretto, Maryelc Lucotta, or a Samiel Dhroyen.

"Damnit," Lelouch grumbled, looking around for the nurse that was on duty. There was no sound coming from any direction, the halls as silent as death. Amber eyes searched along side violet ones until they landed upon a familiar white-haired girl coming towards them. C.C. reached out and grabbed the nurse by the back of her pink, duck spotted scrubs just as she was about to pass them by while making her rounds.

"Eeeek!" she squeaked as she felt the tug on the back of her scrubs and turned to see a pair of hostile looking amber eyes glaring down at her. The green haired woman finally released the slighter girl's scrubs as she was gently nudged out of the way by the raven-haired doctor.

"D-Dr. Lamperouge!" she stammered, immediately running back behind the desk to prepare herself for whatever it was that he was going to ask. The counter was about as high up as she was, so when she got back there she jumped up onto a chair and got into a kneeling position to see over it. Lelouch could have sworn that Tianzi was way too young to have gotten through school and be working in a hospital, but who could say no to an adorable face like that; and plus, she always got her work done.

"Ms. Tianzi-"

"Y-yes sir?" she interrupted, poising her dainty fingers over the keyboard of the computer.

"Ms. Tianzi," he continued, "I would like you to pull up the room numbers on patients #127, #364, and #713." He was tired of saying their names, and he guessed that Tianzi would most likely not be able to spell them, so he just looked down at the chart that C.C. had passed him and read off their case numbers.

Her fingers sped over the keys at a rapid pace, the clicks and clacks echoing loudly through the empty hallways.

"Err, umm… Let me try this again, hang on…" She continued to peck away at the keys, eyes scanning the screen before her.

"Umm Dr. Lamperouge, sir," she started, seeming not to know where to go from there. "Well, the information that is popping up is t-telling me that there are n-not any patients under those numbers residing here at t-the hos-hospital," Tianzi finally managed to get out, her cherry-colored eyes glanced up at him worriedly.

"I-if you want, I c-could t-try and see if I could fi-find their numbers in the other database…" she offered softly.

"That would be great." He flashed a shiny white smile her way, hoping that maybe showing the young girl that he wasn't frustrated would possibly help her relax a bit.

As Dr. Lamperouge was dealing with nurse Tianzi in trying to find the mysteriously non-existent patients, C.C. was finding distractions of her own to keep herself preoccupied. She started twirling her exotically colored hair in her fingers, wondering what it would be like to eat a pizza with chocolate syrup on it instead of the tomato sauce.

'Mmm, maybe pie crust instead of pizza crust and then bananas too. Ooo and chocolate chunks and ice cream!' she thought, drooling at the thought of it already.

She continued to daydream about all the various kinds of pizza she could ingest, when an increasingly annoying noise started up. It was an incessant squeaking, almost like nails running down a chalkboard. Gold colored eyes darted around, searching for the noise that was halting her concentration. She dropped her hands back down from her green hair to their rightful places at her sides as she scanned the hallways around her. She looked briefly back towards Lelouch and Tianzi. They seemed unfazed by the squeaking sound, as if it weren't even there at all. She grimaced as the noise seemed to get nearer.

'Am I going crazy or something?' She sighed quietly and slumped her shoulders as she began to walk down the hallway directly to her right where the sound seemed to be emanating from.

"_C.C.?..."_ Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he acknowledged her absence, turning away from Tianzi. He looked and saw her retreating back, hand waving at him dismissively, as if to say, "Eh, don't worry about me, I'll be back before you know it." Lelouch just looked after her questioningly before the small nurse in front of him grasped his attention once more.

"Well, Dr. Lamperouge…" That was all C.C. heard before she was out of range, following the winding hallway at a lazy pace so as to not call any more attention to herself than she already did on a regular basis.

There were not many patients out in the hallways, but that was because most of them couldn't turn themselves over on their own beds, let alone get up and walk around. There weren't many doctors or nurses for that matter either, though. She walked past room after room, the shrill squeaking not seeming to get any closer, but not getting any farther away either.

Just as she was about to round a corner, a hand shot out from the room on the left side and grabbed her by the wrist. She jumped, but only slightly, because this type of thing happened quite often; especially whenever she passed this room and she should have been quite used to it by now.

She rotated her head to look into the widened lavender eyes. They seemed to be boring straight into her very soul, but at the same time the mind behind the eyes was completely vacant.

"It-i-it won't stop," he mumbled. "Tell them to stop. I would like that very much. If they would stop…" He kept mumbling nonsense as she patted his hand, a signal for him to loosen his grip on her.

Schneizel. She had no idea why he was still in the G4 wing. He no longer met the requirements that led him to be placed in the wing. Where he needed to be was the psychiatric ward along with all of the other crazies. Well, that was C.C.'s opinion at least. However, Dr. Lamperouge's reasoning for him still being here was "there is something special about this patient and that he isn't really crazy, but that something is blocking his rational thought processing skills and his mind is in the right place, but some outside force was affecting him." He thought of it as some great mystery. C.C. thought that he had finally snapped for some reason and was taking a mental vacation to crazy town, population: Schneizel.

His hand dropped to his side like it was dead, but he continued to stare at her and mumble things. She put her own hands on his broad shoulders and turned him around back into his room.

'At least he isn't violent,' she thought thankfully.

"When will they stop? I even asked politely like mommy always told me to," he continued. She sighed. Another thing she was grateful for: there were nurses that took care of him so that she didn't have to on a daily basis.

Her hands still on his shoulders, she guided him across the small room and sat him down slowly and gently on the side of his bed. He just stared at the wall, muttering things absently.

If she had been talking, she would have said something like, "Watch your step, I'm gonna help you sit down now," and, "it's ok, I'll have Dr. Lamperouge come and visit you when he gets a chance." But she didn't utter a single word, and there were reasons for this, but those are unimportant.

Once she made sure that he was sitting securely so that he would not topple off the side, she bent down and picked up his legs, turning him slowly and laying him down on the bed. The green haired witch pulled the sheet out from under his abnormally light body and used it to cover him up.

She turned to head out the door, when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her roughly by the forearm. She winced and turned around; the grip on her arm was a painful one and unusual coming from this docile patient. He was sitting up, his spine rigid and lavender eyes staring directly into her amber colored ones. Unlike all the times before, she was a bit afraid. There was something behind these soft eyes this time, turning them cold and menacing. What he said next made the blood in her veins turn to ice.

"They are watching you, and they don't like what they see."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another one down XD

I'm curious. C.C. is always eating pizza and I would like to know, what is the strangest kind pizza that you have ever eaten? For me, I had spinach and shrimp pizza. Although, that is not the strangest out there. So, please enlighten me on your pizza eating experiences XD

Eh, for those of you that are reading my other fic, _"What Will Be Gained?"__, _ummm, I'm working on the next chapter... more or less...

Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated. They are quite tasty. Tell me what you think so far X3


	3. Chapter 3

"They are watching you, and they don't like what they see."

She froze, as if the words he had just spoken were a harsh slap to the face. Her eyes were wide as she just continued to stare at the man in front of her who possibly knew a lot more than she had initially thought.

Schneizel had already lost interest though, eyes losing their sharpness and perceptivity. He dropped her arm carelessly and yawned loudly, turning and laying on his side to face the wall. Right when his head hit the pillow, light snores could be heard emanating from the considerably huge man in the tea green hospital gown.

C.C.'s arm hung in midair where it had once been held in the blonde patient's rough grasp, her mouth agape as she tried to wrap her mind around what he had just told her. She snapped her jaw shut and lowered her arm to her side. C.C. moved closer to the thin hospital bed and grabbed Schneizel's broad shoulder with her two dainty hands. She opened her mouth, but then clamped it shut again before a single sound could escape her pale pink lips.

She did a mental face-to-palm movement. 'After what he just told me, the last thing I want to do is capture their attention by speaking. Well, that is if what he says is true…'

She needed to know. second option: shaking Schneizel and seeing if he would respond to that in the way she needed him to. Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she gently shook the large man into consciousness. He cracked open a single eye slightly and just lifted one of his gigantic paw-like hands and lazily swatted at the hands that she was using to shake him awake. She pursed her doll-like lips, the fear and anxiety no longer present on her face.

'Heh, he probably didn't even know what he was talking about when he said that. Yeah, it was probably just some fleeting thought that he decided to vocalize,'she assured herself without much confidence or certainty behind her own words.

C.C. ran wary fingers through her silky, lime green hair. This always calmed her a bit. And that was definitely something she needed: calm.

She watched as Schneizel slept, unsure of what she should do next. No one would understand her situation, not even Lelouch. As much as she wanted to say something to him about it, he was the last person she could ever talk to. Eh, but whatever. This was just another obstacle she had to conquer before she could reach her goal.

She sighed softly. 'Just one on a list of many_,_' she thought arduously.

* * *

Lelouch patted her gently and affectionately on the head. "Thank you very much for all of the work you put into helping me," he said kindly, flashing her a white, toothy grin.

Tianzi flushed a bright crimson red, unused to receiving praise. Usually she was just yelled at for being incompetent and or useless by Cornelia.

'This is a nice change of pace,' she thought as she reached over and grabbed the piece of paper that was slowly emerging out of the bottom slot on the printer. She briefly glanced over it before handing the thin sheet over to Dr. Lamperouge, who took it gratefully. He spun around quickly but then turned to face Tianzi again.

"Um, would you mind telling me if you noticed where my nurse, C.C., went?" he addressed the young nurse with a puzzled look slightly contorting his beautiful features.

Tianzi could honestly say that she was at a loss, and from the looks of it, so was Dr. Lamperouge. Suddenly his violet eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers in an "Ah that's it!" fashion. The young nurse before him tilted her head to the side ever so slightly as she also remembered that C.C. had gone off down the hallway to look for something.

"That's right! She went to get some pizza!" he laughed slightly at his forgetfulness.

"Oh, well, actually sir-" She tried to tell him that she had gone in the complete other direction than the cafeteria, but he was already halfway down the hall, files in hand and a glimmer in his eyes as he went to go retrieve his wayward nurse so that they could finally go and visit their new patients.

Tianzi sighed, knowing that her soft voice would never carry to his ears now. Her crimson eyes scanned the hallway to her left, the one that C.C. had gone down previously. Not seeing the green haired beauty anywhere, she decided to go and search for her herself, hoping that maybe that would earn her more praise from Dr. Lamperouge.

Tianzi jumped down from her high perch on the rolling chair and smoothed out the barely noticeable wrinkles on her bubblegum pink scrubs, observing the little duckies that were scattered across the satiny soft fabric. She stared appreciatively before giving a small, "Oh!" remembering that she was on a mission. With a determined look on her face, she bustled down the deserted hallway.

* * *

C.C. leaned up against the bleached white wall of one of the various maze-like hallways in the G4 wing. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was pinching the bridge of her nose with her right hand, the left one supporting her right elbow. She was at wits end. The incessant squeaking had yet to let up, getting louder and softer and then softer yet, only to get three times louder again. No matter where she went, she could never quite pinpoint where the noise was originating from; constantly echoing off the walls of the hospital and the inside of her head. There was not much more of this that she could take.

The green haired nurse let out a loud breathy sigh, letting her amber eyes take in the things that she was surrounded by.

'Damn, how big is this place?' There was no real question in there, because she knew exactly how big the G4 wing was, and the entire hospital for that matter. However, where she was now was unfamiliar to her observant eyes. Not only was there the fact that she didn't really know where she was, but she was also completely and utterly alone. Well, except for that bothersome squeaking, but she didn't consider that company. At this point she even wished that Cornelia was somewhere nearby so that she had someone to listen to beside the little voice in her own head.

"_Lelouch, where the hell are you?" _she asked, not expecting to receive an answer considering the fact that she didn't know how far away he was at this point.

"_I believe that I could ask you the same thing," _a familiar voice responded, although faintly.

She brightened as he continued to talk to her. _"I thought that you said you were going to the cafeteria to get some pizza. I have been walking up and down this place looking for you," _Lelouch continued, somewhat angrily.

C.C. sighed. _"One, I never said anything about going to get pizza. Two, I didn't even walk in the direction of the cafeteria! Three, I would rather eat a pizza drawn on a cardboard box with crayons by a _five-year old _than eat the crap that they serve here." _She finished with a huff.

"_Meeeyow! Kitty's got claws." _She could hear him laugh at the little comment that he had made, betting that right now he was thinking that he was sooo clever.

"_Anyways," _Lelouch chuckled, _"I'll be back down there in a second, so just wait there, okay?"_

"_Hey, Lelouch. Have you been hearing any strange noises?" _

"_Like what kind of noises? Why?" _C.C. could tell that he sounded a bit worried.

"_Oh never mind. And for absolutely no reason whatsoever, just making sure that you weren't crazy or something." _She cut the connection before he could comment anymore, straightening up and walking down the hallway again. The pale yellow tiles seemed endless and the bleach-white walls were starting t make her dizzy.

The creaking sound was seeming to get closer, but at this point she knew that it was probably just going to get farther away in a matter of seconds.

Except it didn't.

It was still getting louder and the origin of it all was emanating from just around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Did she really want to know what it was that was disturbing her peace of mind but no one else's? What if it was something that she wasn't quite ready to face? Did she really want to know what this phantom creaking was that made her want to gouge out her ear drums so that she could be left to her own thoughts?

Fuck yes she did.

She glanced behind her quickly to see if anyone else was around. No one. Taking a deep breath she turned the corner that would lead her to what she had been seeking for the past hour. C.C. halted, mid-step.

'What the hell?...'

The squeaking also came to a standstill when she rounded the corner, the source of it staring C.C. right in the face. Well, actually, the amber-eyed nurse was pretty sure that whatever it was, it couldn't see. At least as far as she knew.

The first thing that caught our exotic charmer's attention was the bright white eyes that were staring her straight in the face, almost as if they were piercing into her very soul. They were pure snow-white, whiter than then walls they were surrounded by. It was like someone had come by and painted over the pupil and the iris of each eye with white paint, masking them completely. Then there was everything else about this person that just came rushing at her like a ton of bricks. The grey skin, lack of hair, slight build; thinness of the limbs and overall body, length of the limbs. It was not very hard to mistake who it was that she was looking at. Clearly this was one of her new patients, but there was something eery about the way the patient was staring at her intently, almost like they could see perfectly.

And which one was it? She tilted her head slightly to the side, her lime green hair spilling over her shoulder. The patient just continued to sit there, not moving an inch in the wheelchair that he or she had been placed in. The eyes that were in the long, grey face pivoted to the left, almost unnoticeably because they were clearly white all the way around, not even a single blood vein showing. C.C. turned to see if Lelouch or someone else had appeared behind her. However, there was nothing in the back of her.

Slightly puzzled, she turned back towards the patient in question, only to jump backwards and end up falling on her butt.

In the few seconds that she had been swiveled around, the grey skinned creature had wheeled up about two inches in front of her, not alerting C.C. in the slightest to it's presence. The white-eyed person tilted their head to the side ever so slightly, gazing at C.C. emotionlessly.

She suddenly felt something poking at the back of her mind, as if asking for entrance into her thoughts. The amber-eyed nurse expanded the range of her communication link, thinking that maybe, whatever it was trying to delve into the recesses of her mind, would be able to talk to her.

At first it was fuzzy, all she was getting was gibberish, and some random screams here and there. Her link was like a radio; if you had it tuned to the right station then you could hear what was being played.

She couldn't understand why, but all of a sudden, her mind seemed to be a bit fuzzy and disoriented. What she did know was that she was close to having everything tuned right, because now she could hear bits and pieces of sentences, not necessarily things that made sense, but things nonetheless.

"_Are we still on for tonight?" _Giggling somewhere in the background. _"Of course I didn't forget, silly! I asked her yesterday, but she said she couldn't make it after, well, you know…" _It was definitely a female voice that she kept hearing. That was the only thing she really knew though.

"_Yeah I heard that they-"_ A bit of cheering followed. _"Oh my god! And you said that they would never win! Now you owe me-" _All sorts of different sentences kept stringing together, things that clearly didn't belong in the same context with each other were forming together.

"_NO! SLOW DOWN! THERE IS A CURVE UP THERE!!" _A lot of screaming followed. Nothing else of particular importance though.

C.C. leaned up against a wall, exhausted and her vision blurring along the edges. The patient in the wheelchair was still staring at her, emotionlessly. C.C. had a feeling that what she had just heard came from the mind of the person before her, presumably a woman based on the voice that she kept constantly hearing.

It was like tunnel vision now. She could barely see anything in front of her more that a few feet and her peripheral vision was shot.

'This must be what it feels like to be high,' she thought absently, letting the warm, soft feelings curl up around her. The last thing that she heard before her world went black was,

"Ha, I've got you now."

* * *

A/N: Ah, sorry for the wait. And yes, I know. Really suck-ish chapter. *cowers* Don't kill me! I promise that there will be some interesting things happening next chapter... and it will be longer as well.

Ok, I have a proposition for you, my few and far between readers. If I can get up to 50 reviews by the posting of chapter 5, then I will write and post (immediately) a totally new fic that is yaoi and Code Geass. It has basically nothing to do with this fic. You'll understand the 'basically has nothing to do with this fic' part after I post it, if I get up to 50 reviews. If I didn't appeal to you with the factor of yaoi, then I will give you a virtual cookie (the best kind of cookie!)

And, whoever reviews and gets my lucky number, I will dedicate the new fic to them XD (no guessing, I mean like that person reviews and happens to be lucky number something or other.) So, yeah. I have a lot of lucky numbers, but I do have a super special one. Whoever gets that one will have a choice between the Code Geass or a Bleach yaoi fic to be dedicated to them X3 Feel free to guess either of the couples

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Gotta love 'em. So please leave them XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I am aware that it has been 6+ months since I updated this fic, but I have a good reason. However, I'm not going to put that in here, because no one wants to listen to whiny excuses, not even me X3

* * *

"Miss C.C., Miss C.C.!" the tinkling voice called out softly from what seemed to be a far away place.

'Please leave me alone…' C.C. thought, waving the voice away and willing herself to sink deeper into the comforting blackness around her.

"Miss C.C.!" the distant voice seemed to be getting closer, yet the green-haired nurse could not see where it was coming from. The dark confines of her mind were becoming lighter as she began to surface towards consciousness.

"Miss C.C.!" the soft voice called out again, this time right next to her and not as soft as she had originally thought it to be. She then began to feel the two small, delicate hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently, trying to rouse her from whatever dream it was that she was having. Her groggy mind did not want to let her awaken yet, though, as hard as she tried to.

Suddenly the cloudiness inside her head disappeared and her quick, sharp thoughts returned. Her amber eyes snapped open quickly, her mouth opening wide as she took in a deep, gasping breath, like she had not been able to breath for some time.

Tianzi, the one who had been trying to rouse her for the past five minutes, was taken aback by her sudden burst of energy and consciousness. She fell backwards onto her but in surprise, her light red eyes wide with shock. "Miss C.C., are you alright?" she asked timidly, edging back towards the bigger nurse.

It took C.C. a minute to gather in her surroundings, because she had forgotten where she was. White walls, pale yellow tiles… She was still in the hospital. She sat there for a moment, a blank look on her face, not moving at all. But then why was she on the floor…

The small, white-haired nurse leaned closer towards her and waved a child-like hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She had found her mere moments ago just slumped up against the wall, not moving at all. At first she had thought that the green-haired nurse was not even breathing. She had started to panic, but then she noticed that it seemed that C.C. was only asleep, so she tried to shake her awake to no avail. Or so she thought. That had been when the other finally awakened, but now she was acting in a queer manner, or, more so than usual.

C.C. continued to stare blankly at the white wall before her, not really seeing it at all. What was it that was nagging at her mind so? There was something that she was not remembering… Something that was important, or at least it seemed to be.

"Um, excuse me Miss C.C., but Dr. Lamperouge is looking for you and I came down here to fetch you for him; so maybe we should, um, go and try to find him now as well so you can see what it was that he needed," she suggested, trying to grab the other woman's attention.

Lelouch wanted her? Why on earth would he send Tianzi out to find her if he could just-

Then her amber eyes widened in understanding, something in the back of her mind finally clicking. That had been what she was forgetting.

The patient.

C.C. glanced around frantically. There was no one else in the hall except for them. Everything was quiet, so the patient could not have been nearby either. She needed something to write with so that she could ask Tianzi. Yes! Maybe Tianzi would know, for she was here when C.C. had been unconscious, so maybe she had sent another nurse away with the patient. She grabbed the clipboard that was lying on the floor beside them and the pen that lay on top of it. In a quick, loose cursive hand, she scrawled across the page, "Where is the patient that was just here?"

Tianzi furrowed her small white eyebrows together in confusion. Patient? When had a patient been here? "There was no one here when I arrived Miss C.C., but yourself. No one has been down here all day, except for a few nurses and Dr. Lamperouge," she said in her soft voice, a little bit afraid of the crazed look in the exotic woman's eyes.

C.C. scowled, her deep amber eyes narrowing in frustration. If no one had been here, then what the hell had happened? Was it just her imagination that she had seen that grey-skinned person here? No! It couldn't have been. That was ridiculous.

She shook her head, her lime green hair fanning out over her shoulders as she stood up quickly. She took a quick glance at the still kneeling form of the other nurse before she stormed off down the hallway in search of Lelouch. She had to tell him what had just happened and she needed to get to the bottom of all of these strange happenings. She needed to do it now, and quickly.

* * *

Lelouch strolled leisurely down the halls of the G4 wing, glancing down the occasional hallway for his missing nurse. It was already past four in the afternoon and he had yet to visit his new patients. That was a shame. If he didn't find C.C. soon, he would just go ahead without her. It was not like he could put this off all day as he had already, it was unacceptable.

He decided to search for her en route to the patients' rooms. If he found her on the way there then that was great. If not, well then he would just have to assess the damage himself and go from there.

Just as he was about to round another corner, he saw one green-haired woman charging towards him, somewhat angrily if he was not mistaken. He stopped in his tracks as she neared, waiting for her before he would continue.

"Ah, there you are C.C. I was beginning to worry. Where have you been all this time?" he asked bemusedly, passing her the extra clipboard he had been carrying just in case he found her.

She grabbed it from him a bit forcefully and looked at him quite seriously, no hint of humor or anything else but slight frustration in her face. _"I do not know what happened,"_ she replied through her mind vehemently. _"Something is not right with these new patients."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ he asked, resorting to the connections between their minds rather than giving the outward appearance of a one-sided conversation. _"We have not even met them yet, let alone assess their condition, so how can you say that?"_

"_I met one of them, briefly. I cannot say for sure what it is about them, but there is something that is not right. You cannot treat them, just send them on to someone else."_

"_How can you say that? If they are here then that clearly means we are the last option they have. If they are with us, then there is no way to cure their condition. We cannot just send them away. That would tarnish the reputation of this hospital, to turn away patients," _he answered back angrily.

She glowered at him as they walked, her amber eyes glinting with unexpressionable frustration. There was no way for her to explain to him what she had experienced. He would not understand and he was so set in his ways that he would refuse to turn these people away either way. She clenched her fists, digging her manicured fingernails into the soft, fleshy part of her palms.

He sighed irritably, her mood catching. Lelouch turned his gaze to a little bit further down the hall, to the last room on the right. Stopping as he reached the door, he turned his purple eyes to catch her amber ones. _"I suggest you be on your best behavior. We have a serious case here and no time for your ridiculous notions,"_ he warned her before walking into the room.

She rolled her eyes and then followed him in, knowing that it was futile to even argue her point any further.

The room was bright with artificial light, not a single window in the rather large hospital suite. It was one of the biggest rooms in the G4 wing, reserved for patients with identical or similar cases, and in some instances, for family. All three of the new patients now resided in this room, each bed separated by a thick white curtain hanging from the ceiling. There was almost no color at all in the room, except for the faded yellow tiles of the floor and the sharp black of the two TV sets mounted on the wall. There were no vases of flowers or balloons with hopeful messages printed in bold colors across them. Nothing at all. It was rather depressing.

In the first bed as they entered the room was Samiel Dhroyen. In the middle bed lay the massive form of Zander Gheretto. And finally, in the last bed closest to the far wall was Maryelc Lucotta. The beds had been extended to their maximum length for all three patients, and yet in all three cases they were not long enough. It was not exactly normal to get a patient who was taller than eight feet, so surely it would not be strange for the hospital to not carry that length in bed.

Lelouch walked up to the first bed that held Samiel Dhroyen. He leaned over the side of the bed and looked into the man's face. He took a penlight from his chest pocket on his lab coat and waved it across the man's right eye. He gained no response at all, so he tried the same thing to the left eye, but to no avail. There was no response at all from the man, yet he was not unconscious or even asleep. It merely appeared as though he were staring up at the ceiling with blank, white eyes.

The raven haired man moved on to the next bed that held Zander Gheretto and did the same thing with his pen light, yielding the same results as before. Zander looked the same as Samiel, the grey, wan skin stretched tightly over the long face, bones prominent in every part of the face. Just like Samiel, Zander did not have any hair atop his head and his eyes were the same bright white.

Lelouch sighed dejectedly as he moved to the next and final bed that held Maryelc Lucotta. He flashed the light over her eyes, but unlike the others, he initiated a response from this one. The bald, pasty head turned towards him, the expression on the face completely and utterly blank. The eyes seemed to turn and follow him as well, but it was hard to tell, because they seemed to be the same bright white all the way around. Lelouch motioned for C.C. to come from her place near the door to his side.

"_I want you to see if you can communicate with her at all C.C. We need to know if there is any thought process still continuing within these patients and this seems to be the only one that is responding at all," _he said quickly, glancing up at her briefly before returning his gaze to the patient on the bed.

The green-haired nurse did not respond to him at all, but just opened up the frequencies of her mind to see if she could catch anything coming from the patient. She waited silently, catching nothing at all for what seemed to be forever. All there was was silence.

Then, very faintly, she began to pick up on something, although it was distant and difficult to hear. She furrowed her green eyebrows together, trying to focus in on whatever it was that she was hearing, trying to catch what was being said.

"…_know…"_

She was getting more now. She concentrated, but she didn't know if, at this point, she would actually even be able to hear it.

"_I know you can hear me…"_ a soft female voice said, close now, almost as if it were whispering in her ear.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly composed herself, not wanting to alert Lelouch, who was watching her intently.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked hurriedly.

She shook her head no, having cut off the connection between them so that she could see if she could hear anything from the patients.

"…_what did you say?"_ she asked the woman on the bed hesitantly. Lelouch could not here her, so he did not know that she had made contact.

"_I can hear you…"_ the voice whispered, _"and I know that you can hear me too. Please…"_ the voice started, as if unsure of what to say. _"I know the other one can not hear me, so it is up to you, it is you who we rely on," _it continued hesitantly. _"You need to understand, our accident…it was not what you think it is."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_ C.C. interrupted.

The grey head turned slowly until it faced her, it's white eyes boring into her soul. _"The circumstances in which…"_ the voice was growing more and more faint, so soft now that it was barely audible.

She strained to hear the rest of it, but was almost knocked off of her feet when a steady, blaring stream of white noise suddenly invaded her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and slapped her hands over her ears, but as soon as it had started, it was over. C.C. opened her eyes to see a bewildered Lelouch staring at her worriedly. The connection she had established with the woman had broken like glass, there was nothing left of it.

She sighed deeply and re-established one with Lelouch.

"_What was that?!"_ his voice invaded her head almost as soon as she had finished reconnecting them.

She stared at him blankly, her eyes betraying nothing. _"It was nothing, absolutely nothing."_

* * *

A/N: I realize that in the last chapter I said this one was going to be more interesting, well I lied. This was kind of another chapter just to push the story along, but I swear that the next one will be better. And it won't take me 6 months to write X3 With summer around the corner, the updates will be occurring more often.

Anyways, the moral of this note is: If you love me and/or you want this fic to be updated again, you'll leave a review. That means you, you ninja readers you


End file.
